1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a support mechanism, and particularly to a support mechanism for a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Many liquid crystal display devices include support mechanisms that are adjustable, such that viewing angles of the displays can be changed. The support mechanisms often include base stands which are connected to the displays by hinge assemblies. The hinge assemblies are generally fixed to the base stands with a plurality of screws. However, during assembly, the screws require individually to be screwed onto the hinge assemblies and the base stands, thereby costing time and creating inconvenience.
A commonly used support mechanism for a liquid crystal display device includes a base and a hinge assembly partially received therein. The base includes a latching portion. The hinge assembly includes a bracket, a resilient member, and a movable board. The resilient member and the movable board are formed on the bracket. The resilient member is pressed by the movable board to be received in the base, and the deformation of the resilient member is released after being received in the base, thereby, the hinge assembly is latched to the base and engages the latching portion. In the support mechanism, a resilient member and a movable board are required to lock the support mechanism and to latch to the base, thus the resilient member and the movable board of sufficient strength are required. Therefore, the structure is more complicated and the cost is increased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.